Taluhk nashveh k'dular I Cherish Thee
by DawnCandace
Summary: Ficlet: A teaser of the sequel to Golden Bells and Serpent Gods. When all the men aboard the Enterprise mysteriously disappear, it is up to acting captain Nyota Uhura to discover how to get them back.


**Taluhk nash-veh k'dular (I Cherish Thee)**

Uhura dropped her spear, breathing deeply as she watched Yakathra struggle to her feet. She had won, beaten a warrior queen who stood head and shoulders above her. Uhura straightened her spine, placing her hands on her hips as she assumed a posture she felt was most commanding.

"I have beaten Yakathra," Uhura spoke to the assembled crowd. "You will release my male to me per the ancient custom."

"I admit defeat," Yakathra replied. "Release the slave called Spock."

Uhura watched as a warrior placed a key into the device around Spock's neck. He stepped towards her, his dark eyes examining her for any signs of serious injury.

"Attend me, Spock," Uhura commanded. While on the Enterprise Spock was her superior, on Ramazonia Uhura outranked even the Captain. He inclined his head and stepped behind her.

"You are a fine warrior. Your men are blessed to have you as their mistress," Yakathra said.

"In the Federation one sex does not own the other. It is my hope that your people can also come to know this equality now that the sickness killing your men has been cured."

"Indeed, our people are in your debt. Your medicine women are skillful. It is my hope that the latest turn of events has not destroyed any chance of friendship between your Federation and my people."

"I hold no grudge against Ramazonia," Uhura replied. "All our men have been freed and the seeds of a beneficial alliance sown. Peace to you. May your children be strong."

Uhura accepted Yakathra's answering blessing before calling the ship to beam aboard. She sighed in relief to see the smiling face of Charlene Masters behind the controls. "Status report."

Charlene fell in step with Uhura. She had acted as her first officer when every male on the ship mysteriously vanished three days before.

"Most are cleared for duty."

Uhura grinned in satisfaction. "At least they were gentle with our boys."

Soon they arrived at sickbay. McCoy was assisting Chapel in examining the crewmen. Kirk rose from his bed as they entered.

"Excellent work. You should consider switching to command track. You make a fine captain, Lieutenant. We all owe you and every crewwoman aboard a debt of gratitude for getting us back safely."

"I was just doing my job, sir," Uhura replied. She felt the weight of Spock's stare upon her.

"I am almost reluctant to relieve you of command. But, after three days of being the shackled love slave of a green haired priestess, I am itching to sit in the command chair once more."

"It is understandable sir."

Uhura and Spock were ordered to submit to an exam. Spock sat across from her, his dark brown eyes never leaving her person as M'Benga checked him for injuries. McCoy tutted as he discovered her bruised ribs and sprained wrist.

Uhura was released to her quarters, ordered to take a few days off. The last few days were a blur of panic, activity, research and negotiations. Uhura felt drained, yet exhilarated by having her skill as a leader recognized. Indeed, no male member of the crew would ever second-guess their female colleagues. As she began to contemplate how she would change, Spock stepped into the room, the short brown tunic he had been forced to wear on the planet exchanged for his science blues. He clasped his hands behind his back as he stared down at her before raising his right hand to reverently touch her cheek.

"Nyota, _k'diwa_."

Uhura sighed. "Welcome back, Commander."

Spock carried her into her bedroom. He undressed her, gently kissing each bit of newly exposed skin. When she was nude and clutching his arms, he lifted her once more to carry her into the bath. He disrobed and joined her. Nyota admired his beautiful lean form and ran her uninjured hand through the light fur on his chest. Spock purred before bending his head to capture her lips. He washed her body, gently running a sponge over her skin and his long graceful fingers through her hair. Nyota tried to clean him as well, but Spock tossed the sponge aside before ordering the water off and wrapping her in a towel. He carried her to bed where he proceeded to massage her body until she lay limp and panting beneath him. She cried out when his hot mouth pressed against her sex. He worshipped her until she clenched and bucked against him. He covered their bodies with a blanket and wrapped himself around her uninjured side, whispering to her until sleep claimed her.


End file.
